


A Lazy Day

by darth_stitch



Series: After All This Time [21]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Fic Created for Artwork, Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, Reincarnation, Yes I just headcanonned the Durins as Dwobbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_stitch/pseuds/darth_stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this lifetime, Fili and Kili are his sister-sons and for Thorin Oakenshield, that is enough.  Fic inspired by the amazing artwork of Kaciart on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lazy Day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21156) by Kaciart. 



> Disclaimer: Middle-Earth = Tolkien. Hobbit and LOTR films = Pete Jackson. My Soul = Totally Pwnd. 
> 
> This was a fic in response to the beautiful artwork [Lazy Day by Kaciart](http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/49780104210)
> 
> Originally reblogged on [The Blanket Fort - Darth Stitch on Tumblr](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/post/49801744932/kaciart-lazy-day-he-knows-theyre-not-his)

He knows they’re not his.

Not really. 

Thorin was there when Dis birthed the boys.  He’d been the calm, steady one, when Nali was torn between worry and hope at Fili’s birth.  He’d been the one to stay strong when Dis had to endure Kili’s birthing bereft of her husband and beloved.  _Sister-sons_ , they are his _sister-sons_ and in their father’s absence, he must now step into the role, to raise them in honor and be worthy of their father’s blood and of the Line of Durin, which has equal claim.  

But sometimes, _sometimes_ , he’ll see a Certain Look on Fili’s face that reminds him of Someone Else and he’ll tell himself instead that it is _Frerin_ , he sees or Nali, both Dwarves who had golden hair and the fair coloring that went with it. He won’t think about dreams

(memories)

of auburn curls touched with gold in the sunlight and deep blue laughing eyes that promised both love and mischief. 

Sometimes he’ll look into Kili’s face and wonder why his eyes aren’t blue

(like they were before)

and then remember that Kili has _Nali’s_ eyes, amber gold, not the dark blue eyes of his

(memories)

imagination.

There are days when he’ll hold both his nephews

(sons)

close, breathe in the sweet baby-scent of Kili and reach out for Fili who will never be too old for cuddles.  When Dis gets tired of herding two rambunctious Dwarflings for naptime, it will be Uncle Thorin

( _Adad)_

who will sort his boys out, gather them into his arms and off for bed.  There will be a story or a song or both, because, of course, Thorin is not proof against two pairs of puppy eyes. He will spoil them for as long as he can, because the days when he must be stern and hard, their King and Lord, will come soon enough. There is no need to hurry them.  They will be his heirs, the Line of Durin assured for the next generation.   
  
But for now, he’ll hold them both, his sister-sons

( _my sons, mine)_

and if Fili sleepily mumbles about his _Adadith_ and if Kili winds a baby fist around one of Thorin’s braids, Thorin will not mind it at all, not one little bit.  Their presence alone helps him deal with the loneliness,

( _where are you, beloved, I miss you so, when will I see you once more…)_

the sense of eternally missing what was never there, something that may never be for him at all, not with the burdens and responsibilities he currently shouldered.      

Thorin will follow them into sleep soon enough, but for the moment, he has them both in his arms and he will happily guard their dreams.

_\- end -_

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note:** I ficced, because there is no way in hell I can resist cuddling Durins!   
>   
>  **Note the Second:** Why yes, this should tie-in to my Blacksmith!Bagginshield Universe.  *cackles* 
> 
> Tagged: [Thorin Oakenshield](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/tagged/Thorin-Oakenshield), [fili and kili](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/tagged/fili-and-kili), [durins](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/tagged/durins), [bagginshield](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/tagged/bagginshield), [you realize that i just headcannoned the durins as dwobbits bwahahahahahaha](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/tagged/you-realize-that-i-just-headcannoned-the-durins-as-dwobbits-bwahahahahahaha), [yes it's THAT bagginshield universe](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/tagged/yes-it%27s-THAT-bagginshield-universe), [dwobbits](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/tagged/dwobbits), [yay for dwobbits](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/tagged/yay-for-dwobbits), .


End file.
